In the wireless telecommunications field it is anticipated that there will be an ever increasing Common Control Channel (CCCH) congestion as a result of downlink transmissions from a base station to mobile stations (e.g., smart phones). Various solutions to address the CCCH congestion problem and other problems are the subject of the present invention.